sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Vais
Introduction Well hello there, I'm Vaisravana or nicknamed "Vais" by everyone, I'm the creator of SOTS and I'm the main Story Master in charge of moving the main plotline and plots between the NPC Kingdoms of SOTS. Since I do some of the most important events on SOTS, chances are you probably participate in at least one of my story events and If not, hey that's ok too. I can't say for certain If my style is normal or different but I'm one whom enjoys writing stories that are long and epic that would usually get the blood pumping. While I do enjoy systems and stats, I've always believed the story itself was far important than anything else. Now in my story events, yes your masteries/stats do matter greatly but for me, I will only use them as a guideline to determine if your successful or not and depending on the situation of course. I may be brutal with characters but I am fair, you need to understand, I'm very realistic or logical about things however If you think I'm being too harsh or you feel I did something wrong, you are more than welcome to contact me about it. For more personal matters, I've been roleplaying for about ten years on and off, give or take with most of it being Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors that take place in the same universe and time period in ancient China with one of my old friends. I occasionally do Star Wars and some fantasy RP's but my main squeeze is medieval low fantasy stuff like Final Fantasy Tactics and Tactics Ogre. As you could probably tell, yes I'm a tactician and strategy junky and love my grand strategy games or games that require tactics. General Information * Style: Classic Dungeons and Dragon Story Teller, Japanese RPG's like Final Fantasy Tactics, Tactics Ogre, Dark Souls etc * Genre: Medieval Fantasy with some Mythology * Content: Main Storyline Content, Massive Battles, Main Faction Storylines, Wars between Kingdoms * Interested Themes: War, The Testing of Moralities, saving the world and overcoming trials and challenges * System: Very Stat heavy, expect Masteries and lore to matter greatly in my content * Difficulty Range: Expect Novice tier to hard, I am fair but that doesn't mean I'l make it a walk in the park for you * Realism: Extremely so, make sure to think out your character's actions before hand Party Preference * Size: Considering I often do large, story events so it doesn't matter * Composition: Depends on the Event * Tone: Realistic and Serious * Creative Approach: Most things can be solved by thinking logically and using your character's head but I'm always open to player's idea's as long as their logical. Interested Plots * War * Betrayal * Politics * Massive Battles * Boss Battles * Grey Morality Decisions * Chinese and Japanese fantasy occasionally * Clash of Light and Dark occasionally What players can expect I will freely admit here I'm stubborn which at times, makes it hard to adapt to certain things, such as doing things I wouldn't normally do because I don't want to do them but I try to adaptable whenever I can, especially when people want something a little different. I will try my best to appeal to everyone but I can't honestly promise anything otherwise I would be lying to you and I'm not a lier. When you enter my events, you should expect a most likely difficult Event where there is a very high chance of your character dying, especially If it's a battle or something on that line, just imagine your playing Dark Souls but unlike in Dark Souls, 9.5/10, you can't respawn at a bond fire ;) Now your masteries, lore, and equipment matter heavily as I've stated before but I only use them as a guidelines to determine whether you are succesful in what you do as well as take into account the situation. My Events are far more free roam oriented where your Character's abilities and equipment matter but it's not RNG or relying heavily on dice rolls like some DM may invent down the road. My expectation I hate the fact I might come off as A or D but please for my sake as well as the other members, only enter my Events if your active or your going to be able to post when required, I will not halt an entire event for your character and unlike other RP's, your character is still there, doing whatever they were doing last and they can be killed. I also expect everyone to be respectful towards me and the others as well as being able to communicate with each other when needed. If there is ever anything that confuses you, please ask me. Since the vast majority of my Events are massive in scope, I have no preference on party numbers or how many players join, just remember to be active! The last thing I should mention is to read carefully and take everyone's post into consideration and try not ignore a fellow player If there in your party. LET IT BE KNOWN RIGHT NOW, I WRITE EXTREMELY QUICKLY SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES YOU FIND >_< My inspiration * Dungeons and Dragons * Nehrim: At Fate's Edge * Enderal by Sure AI * Warhammer Fantasy * Dark Souls * Morrowind and Oblivion * Gundam * Arslan Senki * Romance of the Three Kingdoms * Dynasty Warriors * Nobunga Ambition * Final Fantasy Tactics * Fire Emblem * Tactics Ogre * Fullmetal Alchemist * Zoids * Shingeki no Kyojin